nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
17th Raiders Group (Jinavia)
The 17th Raiders Group «''Gāndeeva''» is a special forces unit of the Imperial Air Force. Its strenght is of more than 2,500 soldiers. Mission Raiders of 17th Group operate in a joint context in order to achieve objectives with a strong connotation aircraft. In particular, their action is particularly appropriate in the modern asymmetric conflicts. The main missions entrusted to the raiders of 17th Group include the Combat Controllers and Combat SaR. However, the 17th Group also deploys a subordinate unit whose main function is to intervene during any aircraft hijackings on Jinavian territory. Its members are recognised for their professionalism and discretion, one of the most important requirements for members of this unit is to know every part of an airport where they may likely be deployed to during any hijackings. Combat Controller The function of Combat Controller is the heart of the specialty. It stems from the need, already being felt in the past that have elements that can capture, prepare, equip and defend airstrips or other suitable surface to air operations in remote areas and hostile environments and then to direct them to the ground improvised tracks air traffic during landing and departure as well as assistance. In order to fulfill this purpose, raiders need to enable a complete fighter, suitability to handling explosives and to defuse them, the ability to position and activate communication systems, weather systems and air navigation aids to provide terminal care, day and night at the military air traffic in the area of interest. Combat, Search and Rescue The Combat SAR includes the search, detection and recovery of personnel isolated in hostile area, in the absence of complete operational information and in the presence of conditions of evacuations at risk of combat. Differently from 15 Squadron, Combat SAR provides the function of the break-even in confined spaces hostages rescue. Organization The 17th Raiders Group is considered as a Regiment and therefore structured on a multi-battalion basis. The entire force is currently under the command of a Group Captain rank officer. * Command, Control and Communication Battalion ** Training Company ** Command Bureau ** Communication Company * 1st Airborne and Assault Battalion «''Phariśtā''» ** 17/11 Company (sailplane assault) ** 17/12 Company * 2nd Airborne and Force Protection Battalion «''Gaṛagaṛāhaṭa''» ** 17/21 Paratroopers Company ** 17/22 Paratroopers Company: the 17/12 Company is capable of overland airlift, air assault, or airborne insertion into crisis situations. The Company is capable of both assault and force protection in the opening stages of a deployment and also provides protection for any follow-on forces. This was the group's second contingency deployment; * 3rd Destroyers Battalion: the Destroyers Battalion has the primary task in the action patrols of ten elements which carry out missions of sabotage with explosives and, where the mission is failed, are able to operate a disorder of the enemy such as to compel the use and the dispersion of relevant forces. ** 17/31 Destroyers Company ** 17/32 Destroyers Company * Anti aircraft hijackings Autonomous Company «''Cleddyf''» * Support Battalion «''Garuda''» ** Medical Company ** Administration and Liason Company Related voices * Special Forces of Jinavia * Jinavian Air Force Category:Jinavia